Une Découverte Stupéfiante
by wini
Summary: Slash' HD Traduction de 'An Amazing Discovery' de Adara Lyena. Draco découvre une lettre de Harry pour Hermione et décide d'agir en conséquent...
1. Lettre 1

Juste une petite chose à dire : pour la traduction, j'ai utilisé les équivalents français des noms des personnages, sauf pour Draco (que je préfère à Drago).  
  
  
  
An Amazing Disovery By Adara Lyena  
  
Rating : PG13 Couple : Draco / Harry Statut : Incomplet Avertissements : Tentatives d'humour Sommaire : Draco trouve un message écrit par Harry pour Hermione et décide d'agir en fonction de ce qui est écrit dessus. Note : Les opinions de Draco sur les autres personnages qu'il a dans cette fic ne sont pas ceux de Adara Lyena (ni les miens)!  
  
Une Découverte Stupéfiante Partie I  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
Alors, tu voulez savoir qui j'aime? Bien, ce n'est plus Cho. Aucun intérêt à aimer quelqu'un qui, je le sais, ne m'aime pas. Mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que j'apprécie énormément, je pense même en être amoureux, mais je n'en suis pas sûr vu que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux avant. Donc, je parie que tu veux savoir qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?! Et ben, je ne vais pas te le dire! Tu devras trouver par toi-même! :-) Cette personne a des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris et est à peu près de ma taille. C'est tout ce que je vais te dire pour le moment. Peut-être que si tu n'as toujours pas trouvé d'ici quelques jours, je t'écrirai une autre lettre avec plus d'indices. Qu'importe le fait que tu sois très intelligente, je pense vraiment pas que tu seras capable de trouver qui j'aime. :-) Bonne chance en tous cas, tu vas en avoir besoin!  
  
Amicalement, Harry  
  
PS: Si tu trouves qui c'est, tu vas devoir m'aider avec cette personne puisque je n'ai pas de chance. :-(  
  
Un bruyant et vicieux rire résonna à travers la salle vide, suivi par des frottements de mains et un sourire satisfait. La cause de toute cette joie diabolique était la découverte inattendue d'une lettre écrite par Harry Potter pour Hermione Granger. Cette lettre avait commencé à faire germer pas mal d'idées malveillantes dans la belle tête blonde du découvreur. Peut- être pourrait-il accrocher cette lettre dans le hall principal pour que toute l'école puisse essayer de trouver qui Potter aime. C'était définitivement une brillante idée. Ou bien, peut-être pourrait-il confronter Potter avec ça et observer avec une joie extrême la manière dont Potter se tortillera à la fois d'inconfort et d'embarras. Ou , non, attends! Mieux, il pourrait essayer de trouver qui est cette fille et ensuite s'assurer que Potter ne puisse jamais être avec elle. Oui!! C'était définitivement la chose à faire, le meilleur moyen de faire souffrir cet affreux Potter.  
  
Maintenant, qui pouvait bien être cette fille? Elle était probablement une Gryffondor, c'était la seule chose possible, du fait qu'il était plutôt énervant d'aimer ou de sortir avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison. Cependant, Potter n'était pas exactement la personne la plus intelligent ou la plus pratique à Poudlard. Mais, Gryffondor sera le meilleur endroit par lequel commencer. Le seul problème était qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment de Griffondor. C'était plutôt normal vu qu'il était un Serpentard, et que jamais un Serpentard ne s'abaisserait à se liait d'amitié avec un Gryffondor. Une pensée horrible frappa soudain Draco (ouch!! Ca doit faire mal !! ^_^) : il allait devoir faire attention à chaque fille de Gryffondor. Quelle idée hideuse!! Pourtant, c'était nécessaire pour trouver qui était la fille et faire souffrir Potter.  
  
Ok, alors au boulot... une fille blonde à Gryffondor? Bon, Hermione a en quelque sorte des cheveux blonds, Potter n'avait pas dit si c'était blond clair ou foncé. Peut-être que Potter était en train d'essayer de tromper Hermione -en lui écrivant une lettre à propos de qui il aime alors qu'elle ne devinerait jamais que c'est elle. Nan! Potter était trop stupide pour penser à quelque chose d'aussi tortueux. Seul un Serpentard pourrait avoir une idée aussi excellente. De plus, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il aimait une tête telle que Hermione? Elle préfèrerait sûrement faire ses devoirs plutôt que sortir!  
  
Donc, Hermione était hors de question. Qui d'autre était blonde et Gryffondor? Une horloge sonna doucement dans le silence... et sonna encore... et encore avant que Draco ne poussa un soupir frustré et laissa tombé sa réflexion. Comment était-il supposé savoir?! Les Serpentards ne prêtaient pas attention aux Gryffondors. Quelle plaie! Maintenant, il allait devoir réfléchir à un moyen de trouver qui étaient les blondes de Gryffondor. Les repas, oui, c'étaient les meilleurs occasions. S'il s'asseyait en faisant face à la table des Gryffondor, il pourrait facilement repérer les blondes.  
  
Draco replia rapidement la lettre et la rangea dans la poche secrète de sa robe. Puis, il descendit rapidement dans le hall principal, avide de trouver une bonne place pour le dîner pour qu'il puisse observer la table des Gryffondors. Apercevant Crabbe et Goyle, Draco s'assit en face d'eux, ce qui lui donnait une vue excellente de la table des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune blonde, bien que Potter et ses amis soient déjà là, et ce sale morveux était en train de le regarder, lui! Comment osait- il? Draco lui rendit son regard, souhaitant pouvoir le tuer juste par le regard. Oh, comme il haïssait Potter; c'est pourquoi, le simple fait de le regarder faisait battre plus vite le coeur de Draco, faisait bouillir son sang et monter son taux d'adrénaline. Draco, tout à coup lança à Potter un sourire satisfait, ce qui lui valut un regard confus de la part de Potter. L'idiot, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Comment il allait souffrir d'amour non partagé... et Draco allait profiter de chaque instant de la souffrance de Potter.  
  
Se sentant complètement satisfait de lui même, Draco surveilla le hall tandis qu'il commençait à se remplir d'élèves. Une fois la table des Gryffondors complète, Draco eut un regard désespéré. Il avait probablement au moins une vingtaines de blondes. J'te jure!! Pourquoi toutes les filles avaient-elles des cheveux blonds!? Il était sûr qu'au moins la moitié d'entre elles étaient des fausses-blondes mais, bien sûr, ça ne l'aidait en rien. Mais Draco était déterminé, il trouverait qui est cette fille qu'importe le temps qu'il faudra. Un bon défi était toujours le bien venu.  
  
Les filles qui étaient bien plus jeunes ou plus vieilles que Potter pouvaient déjà être éliminées, ça semblait logique que Potter devait aimer quelqu'un de son âge. Ca limité la quête de Draco à dix filles potentielles. Bien, maintenant, quels étaient les autres indices, déjà? Ah oui, une taille identique à celle de Potter. Bien, c'était un peu dur à dire puisque qu'elles étaient toutes assises. Cependant, quelques unes pouvaient être éliminées, ce qui laissaient cinq filles. Un chiffre définitivement possible à gérer. Maintenant, la couleur des yeux. Et merde!! Comment diable était-il supposé faire pour voir ça d'aussi loin?! Ugh, il allait devoir se rapprocher de ces Gryffondors. Ca allait être douloureux!!  
  
« Heu...Draco? »  
  
« Hum? Quoi? » dit intelligemment Draco tandis qu'il regardait les deux garçons en face de lui. Il était si absorbé qu'il ne savait même pas lequel des deux lui avait parlé, bien qu'il supposait que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.  
  
« Pourquoi étais-tu en train d'observer les filles de Gryffondor? » demanda Crabbe.  
  
« Quoi!? » hurla pratiquement Draco. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses suggérer une telle chose, c'est... dégoûtant ! »  
  
« Ouais, mais alors, qui regardais-tu? » demanda Goyle.  
  
« Oh, ben, vous savez, je ne regarder rien, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. »  
  
Les deux garçons n'avaient pas l'air vraiment convaincus.  
  
« Allez les gars, Pensez-vous sérieusement que je regardais ces filles?! Je ne suis pas si désespéré! »  
  
Cela valut des acquiescements de la part des deux garçons et ils retournèrent à leur repas. Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. C'était pas passer loin. Il allait définitivement devoir faire plus attention à partir de maintenant. Sa réputation pourrait en prendre un coup si on savait qu'il regarder les filles de Gryffondor; il ne permettrait jamais que ça arrive.  
  
De nouveau dans son dilemme, comment voir la couleur des yeux de ces filles? Il devait se tenir proche d'elles sans pour autant attiré l'attention sur lui même ce qui allait pas être évident. Draco s'assit de longues minutes mangeant et réfléchissant. Il arracha un peu de viande de son os de poulet et le mâcha avec frustration, il n'arrivait pas à penser à quelque chose. Lui, Draco, le gars le plus intelligent de cette école, ne parvenait pas à trouver une idée valable! Tout était de la faute à Potter, qui était encore en train de le regarder et de le distraire. A chaque fois que ce stupide Potter le regardait, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. C'était une chose des plus étranges, vraiment, ce devait être du fait qu'il haïssait tant Potter. Ouais, c'était définitivement pour cette raison, sinon pour quelle autre raison?  
  
Draco regarda alors que Potter et ses amis se levaient et quittaient le hall par la grande porte. Ding! L'inspiration le frappa d'un coup (ça doit être douloureux ça aussi!! Tu veux un casque Draco? ^_^) ! Ca y est! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser avant, c'était tellement évident. Il n'avait qu'à se tenir près de la grande porte et faire semblent de lire les affiches postées près de celle-ci. Puis, quand les cinq filles sortiraient, il n'aurait cas voir la couleur de leurs yeux. Brillante idée! Quel génie!  
  
Draco se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée aussi naturellement que possible. Juste au moment ou il allait dépasser la porte, il s'arrêta, comme si les affiches à sa gauche avaient soudainement capté son attention. Il marcha jusqu'à elles et fit semblant de les lire tandis qu'il regardait discrètement les filles qui quittaient le hall.  
  
Ca y est, les voilà!  
  
Bleu-vert-marron-bleu_rouge?! Ca devait sûrement être un sort, un peu effrayant quand même!  
  
Pas de gris!? Et merde! Comment diable allait-il faire?!  
  
Fin de la première partie.  
  
Je pense pouvoir mettre le chapitre suivant d'ici deux jours. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions.... pas pour ma traduction, sauf si vous la trouvez horrible, mais pour l'idée de la fic. Je traduirai vos reviews si Adara les veut. Sur ce, ciao. Wini. 


	2. Lettre 2

Voilà la partie deux de 'An Amazing Discovery' de Adara Lyena.  
  
Avertissement : Même avertissement que pour le chapitre précédent. Note : Je pense que cette fic fera environ cinq ou six chapitres.  
  
Une Découverte Stupéfiante Partie II  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
Bien, je suppose que, puisque tu ne m'as rien dit, c'est que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé qui j'aime. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris pourtant; je ne t'ai pas donné beaucoup d'indices. Donc, en voici un autre : la personne que j'aime n'est pas à Gryffondor. Amuse-toi bien en essayant de découvrir qui c'est maintenant! :-) Je parie que je viens juste de te rendre ça encore plus difficile. Pourtant je ne suis pas du tout désolé, c'est plus marrant sachant que tu n'arriveras pas à dormir tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé la personne que j'aime! C'est légèrement sadique de ma part, n'est-ce pas?! :-D  
  
Amuse-toi bien! Harry  
  
PS: Je te dirais qui c'est finalement si tu n'arrives pas à trouver!  
  
Un grand bruit de claque résonna à travers la salle. La conséquence de ça fut une empreinte de main sur une magnifique tête blonde. Cependant, le propriétaire de celle belle tête en avait rien à faire de la marque qu'il venait de se faire, parce qu'il était trop choqué. Il craignait que le monde ne soit sur le point de s'arrêter de tourner, que les Moldues ne soient sur le point d'envahir Poudlard, qu'il allait avoir Soins des Créatures Magiques (c'est bien comme ça que s'appelle cette classe??) cinq fois par jour le trimestre prochain, qu'il allait être forcé d'embrasser Harry Potter... d'où sortait cette pensée?! Qu'importe, retour au fait d'être choqué. Draco Malfoy, le gars le plus intelligent de Poudlard, s'était trompé. Lui! Faux! C'était totalement stupéfiant... incroyable... intolérable!  
  
La fille n'était pas à Gryffondor. Tous ces efforts, toutes ces ruses pour trouver qui c'était, en vain! Il avait été chercher au mauvais endroit. Oh! L'agonie! La déception! La frustration! Maintenant, il allait devoir chercher dans les trois autres maisons. Mais, il pouvait définitivement éliminer les filles de Serpentard, il n'y avait pas moyen que Potter puisse aimer une Serpentard. Ca n'a jamais été vu! Un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor... quelle blague! C'était un plus grand tabou que, mettons, être gay. Draco préférerait encore aller dans le lit d'un garçon tous les jours que de toucher un lit de Gryffondor avec un bâton de 50cm. L'horreur!  
  
Assez de pensées horribles, de retour aux choses plus excitantes, comme essayer de faire souffrir Potter. Les filles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Grognant, Draco réalisa soudain qu'il y aurait au moins quarante ou cinquante blondes dans les deux maisons. Comment pourrait-il trouver qui Potter aime? Pourquoi Potter ne pouvait pas aimer une rousse? Ca aurait rendu la vie de Draco plus facile. De plus, le blond était si ennuyeux. Oups, il faut clarifier cette pensée, tous les blonds sont ennuyants, sauf le sien. Il avait du style, de la classe et était extrêmement beau. Il était sûr que la moitié de l'école était follement amoureux de lui parce qu'il était diablement séduisant avec ses cheveux blond platine.... oh, et avec ses yeux gris acier aussi.  
  
En tous cas, de retour avec le mystère de Potter. Ca allait être à la limite de l'impossible de vérifier dans les deux maisons. Cela en valait-il la peine? L'humiliation? Oui, oui, ça en valait vraiment la peine. Faire souffrir Potter justifiait définitivement tout le temps et l'énergie qu'il allait avoir besoin.  
  
Les blondes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, qui avaient aussi des yeux gris et la même taille que Potter. Comment les découvrir? Réfléchis, Malfoy, réfléchis! Il doit y avoir un moyen facile d'y parvenir!  
  
Fait les cent pas.  
  
Réfléchit.  
  
Fait les cent pas.  
  
Pense.  
  
Fait les cent pas.  
  
Regarde.  
  
Fait les cent pas.  
  
Réfléchit. Réfléchit....Se gratte la tête.  
  
Ah ha! Bingo. Il était de mettre en oeuvre quelques-uns uns de ses talents de Malfoy. Il y avait un seul moyen d'entrer dans les fichiers informatiques de l'école. Hé oui, Draco Malfoy, haïsseur de moldus et de tout ce qui s'y rapporte, savait cracker des systèmes informatiques. Pour vaincre l'ennemi, il vaut mieux savoir tout de son mode de vie et les ordinateurs faisaient parti de la vie des moldus. Ca l'avait rendu très satisfait lorsqu'il avait vu que Poudlard se mettait aussi à l'informatique, car ça lui offrait de nombreuses possibilités pour réaliser ses 'projets'. Et, maintenant, l'occasion d'utiliser ce talent se présentait. Il allait falloir jouer finement car ça entraînerait probablement son expulsion s'il était pris. Mais Draco Malfoy était le garçon le plus courageux de Poudlard (il pouvait même jurer sur la tombe de ses ancêtres qu'il était plus brave que Potter) donc, c'était définitivement le meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins.  
  
Maintenant, Draco était en train de courir le long des couloirs, hurlant sur tous les gens qui se mettaient sur son passage, et s'ils ne bougeaient pas à temps, il les bougeait lui-même. Il avait des choses importantes à faire et n'avait pas le temps pour les politesses (pas qu'il soit poli dans d'autres circonstances). Malheureusement pour Draco, tous ces hurlements et ces bousculades l'occupait trop pour faire attention aux personnes avec lesquelles il était si rude. Ainsi, L'inévitable se produisit, il poussa la mauvaise personne. Dans une succession de mouvements trop rapides pour les yeux des mortels, Draco se retrouva au dessus de Harry Potter.  
  
« Ca te dérangerais pas de fermer ta bouche Draco? Je n'ai pas envie que tu me baves dessus. »  
  
La bouche tenta de se fermer mais le cerveau ne fonctionnait pas correctement, par conséquent, la requête ne fut pas exécutée.  
  
« Prévois-tu de rester comme ça toute la journée, Draco? Pas que ça me dérange vraiment, mais tu n'es pas exactement la personne la plus légère de monde. »  
  
Ceci exigeait définitivement une réponse.  
  
« Est-ce que tu serais en train de dire que je suis gros?! »  
  
A cette remarque, Potter fit rouler ses beaux yeux verts.  
  
« Ne roule pas les yeux comme ça, Potter! Si je suis si lourd, alors je pense que je vais rester comme ça et t'écraser jusqu'à ce que tu meures! »  
  
« Ce serait certainement une belle façon de mourir. » Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'attendait Draco.  
  
La confusion régnait dans l'esprit de Draco. Que diable voulait dire Potter par là?! Et que qu'il faisait au juste encore au dessus de Potter?! Cette pensée provoqua un vrai remue-ménage et bientôt, Draco se retrouva sauf, deux mètres le séparant de Potter.  
  
« Regarde ce que tu fais Potter. Tu m'as fait perdre un temps précieux avec tes conneries! Je suis une personne très occupée tu sais. »  
  
« Des choses importantes à faire? »  
  
« C'est exact! » répondit Draco avec un mauvais sourire.  
  
« Ben, j'te souhaite du succès dans quoi que tu sois en train faire. » dit Potter avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il s'éloignait.  
  
Ha! Quelle bonne blague! Si Potter savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose. Bien que ce soit étrange en lui-même qu'il ait dit une chose pareille. Bon, pas le temps de s'y attarder, Draco avait des choses plus importantes à faire.  
  
Etant enfin parvenu jusqu'à sa chambre sans plus de problèmes, Draco de mis immédiatement en face de son ordinateur et commença à essayer d'entrer dans le système de l'école. C'était très difficile. Non seulement le système était-il mieux protégé qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais son cerveau refusait en plus de coopérer. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à toutes ses pensées effarantes sur lesquelles il ne voulait pas s'attarder. Par exemple, son cerveau pensait que Harry Potter avait était plutôt sympa avec lui ces derniers temps. Draco se demanda d'abord si ce n'était pas un autre signe annonçant la fin du monde. Mais non! Son petit cerveau rebelle lui dit qu'un Potter sympa ne signifiait pas la fin du monde; au contraire, cela signifiait que Draco était de bien meilleur humeur que normalement et que c'était une chose bien que Potter soit gentil avec lui. Tout cela était très perturbant pour le pauvre Draco.  
  
Ensuite, le cerveau de Draco eut l'audace de lui dire que ça avait été plutôt agréable d'être allongé sur Harry Potter. Il faillit en avoir une crise cardiaque! Quelle idée ridicule! Non, non et non! Il n'avait définitivement pas apprécié d'être au dessus du corps si chaud et si doux de Harry Potter... Non! Son cerveau devait avoir un problème de mauvais fonctionnement. Non, attends! Draco savait ce qu'était le problème. Il avait mangé un truc bizarre ce midi et maintenant, il était malade. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il tout à coup si chaud?! Il devait sûrement avoir de la fièvre.  
  
Bon, c'est pas de tout ça, mais il avait un système à cracker. Draco utilisa chaque parcelle de sa volonté pour arrêter de penser au corps chaud et doux de Harry Potter. Une fois concentré, Draco trouva rapidement un moyen d'entrer dans le système de l'école. Maintenant, les fichiers des étudiants. Serpantards... pas besoin d'y aller. Serdaigle... bon endroit pour démarrer, Potter semblait être le genre de personne qui aimerait une fille intelligente. Draco parcouru la liste et cliqua sur tous les noms de filles. Il trouva peu de blondes parmi elles. Quand Draco finit de vérifier la couleur des yeux de la dernière blonde de Serdaigle, il regarda juste l'écran l'air stupide plusieurs instants. Toutes les blondes de Serdaigle avaient des yeux bleus! Comme c'était possible?! Est-ce que c'était même statistiquement possible? Pas que ça l'intéresse vraiment, mais c'était simplement bizarre. Draco était vraiment heureux que Potter ne ce soit pas enticher d'une fille avec des yeux bleus.  
  
Bon, les Poufsouffles maintenant. Les Gryffondor étaient les suivants sur la liste, mais il n'avait pas besoin de regarder là. Draco frémit quand il repensa à quel point il avait eu tort quand il avait pensé que Potter aimait une Gryffondor. Mais, il ne se ferait plus avoir. Cette fois-ci, il réussirait! Il trouverait qui est cette fille même si ça devait le tuer. Et il sentait qu'il était proche de la découverte, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de vérifier toute la liste des filles de Poufsouffle (bien que le fait que quelqu'un puisse aimer une Poufsouffle était incompréhensible pour Draco).  
  
Draco regarda le lien vers Poufsouffle, puis celui vers Gryffondor. Soudain, son cerveau de nouveau se rebella contre lui et lui fit (quoique de manière réticente) cliquer sur le lien vers Gryffondor. Jeter juste un oeil ne peut pas faire de mal. Il avança jusqu'aux "P" et cliqua sur le bon lien. Il fut alors confronté à une image ridicule (enfin, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre). Un drôle de sourire, une cicatrice anormale, des cheveux en bataille. C'était ça qui embêtait Draco le plus.... ses cheveux. Les brossait-il seulement?! Les doigts de Draco se crispaient pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il voyait Potter du besoin d'enlever ses cheveux de ses yeux, d'attraper une brosse et de les coiffer proprement. Au moins, comme ça, les gens pourraient voir ses beaux yeux verts.  
  
........ beaux?!?  
  
Woo, Draco se dit qu'il devait vraiment être malade pour penser une telle chose! Maudit soit ce Potter, toujours en train de le distraire... il avait des choses importantes à faire!  
  
Ok, les fichiers de Poufsouffle. Pas beaucoup de blondes, ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose. Jackpot! Des yeux gris! Génial! Il l'avait trouvé. Le coeur battant, les mains tremblantes, les yeux brillants, Draco lit le fichier de cette fille. Mais, attends! Oh, non! Elle ne mesurait qu'un mètre cinquante. Gros problème. Draco n'était pas sur de la taille de Potter mais il était quasi certain que Potter était à peu près de sa taille, un mètre soixante-dix. Gros soupir, quelle déception. Mais il avait encore quelques dossiers à vérifier, donc la fille devait être parmi elles. Les deux suivantes avaient encore des yeux bleus (encore ce symptôme du bleu, ça devait être un virus qui traîne ici).  
  
La dernière fille. L'estomac contracté, Draco cliqua sur le lien vers la dernière fille. Oui! C'était cette fille! Cheveux blonds, les yeux gris, mignonne, taille... quoi?! Un mètre soixante?! Et meeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrde.  
  
Un grand claquement fut entendu, suivit par de nombreux bruits de protestation de l'ordinateur.  
  
Mais qui donc Potter pouvait-il aimer?!  
  
  
  
Fin de la partie II. 


	3. Lettre 3

Voilà la partie trois de 'An Amazing Discovery' de Adara Lyena  
  
Avertissement : Même que chapitre précédent, un peu de slash dans ce chapitre (bien que Draco ne s'en rend pas compte!)  
  
Une Découverte Stupéfiante  
  
Partie III  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
Toujours pas trouvé? Bien, je pense que je suis réellement désolé pour toi là, tu ne dois pas beaucoup avoir dormi ces temps ci, non? Je suppose que je pourrais abréger tes souffrance et juste te dire qui j'aime, mais je ne me sens pas encore assez désolé, je m'éclate de trop! :-) Donc, voici un autre indice (en espérant que celui-ci te sera plus utile que celui de la dernière fois) : la personne que j'aime est à Serpentard. Ne meurs pas à cause du choc! :-)  
  
A plus tard, Harry  
  
"QUOI?!!!"  
  
C'était un coup à mourir sur le choc! Ou plutôt un coup à mourir de mortification: c'était tout à fait possible aussi. Il avait encore eu tort! C'était mauvais pour son image. Mais il n'allait pas s'attarder là dessus, sinon, il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.  
  
Une Serpentard! La fille était une Serpentard! C'était vraiment invraisemblable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry Potter avait l'audace d'aimer une Serpentard. Si jamais ils sortaient ensemble, le monde allait sûrement s'effondrer. Mais Draco ne le permettrait pas. Jamais il n'autoriserait Harry Potter à sortir avec une Serpentard. Ca amènerait la ruine de Serpentard et la honte devant toute l'école. Ca allait ruiner sa réputation! Ce serait impardonnable. Il devait défendre sa réputation!!  
  
Une fille blonde, Serpentard, yeux gris, de la taille de Potter. Ca allait être facile! Souriant d'anticipation, Draco commença à imaginer le moment où il découvrirait cette fille et pourrait s'en prendre à Potter.  
  
Pensant aux filles blondes de Serpentard, Draco en élimina beaucoup pour être ou trop âgée ou trop jeune, ou trop petite, ou trop grande. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre filles; malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas la couleur de leurs yeux. Et comment aurait-il pu?! Il était toujours occupé à travailler à être le plus intelligent de Poudlard et à embêter Harry Potter pour avoir le temps de faire attention à de telles choses. Mais maintenant il avait besoin de ces choses mais comment faire? Ben, c'était évident, une petite virée dans la salle commune des Serpentards s'imposait.  
  
Draco rassembla ces affaires, près à partir. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la lettre de Potter, juste pour être certain d'avoir bien lu. Il l'avait bien lu, la lettre disait toujours Serpentard. Comme il était en train de mettre ça de côté, il fut soudain frappé (encore?!? ^__^) par une pensée. Comment faisait-il exactement pour trouver toutes ces lettres? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt (maudit soit Potter, toujours en train de le distraire!). Hermione était trop intelligente (ce qu'il admettait avec réticence) pour être aussi imprudente et perdre toutes ces lettres. Ca devait être Potter alors. Oui, il pouvait définitivement imaginer Potter faisant tomber ces lettres ou les oubliant dans un coin. Pour une fois, Draco était content que Potter soit aussi stupide, ça l'arrangeait bien.  
  
Mais qui se souciait de ça?! Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Donc, une fois encore, Draco parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard, laissant des bleus et des coups sur son passage (ce dont il était très fier!). Et, une fois encore, il ne faisait pas attention aux personnes autour de lui et ce qui devait arriver, arriva... encore. Bien que, la succession de mouvements qui suivirent le crash eut d'autres conséquences cette fois-ci. A l'embarras de Draco et à son horreur, il se retrouva sur le dos sous. Harry Potter.  
  
« Encore bonjour, Draco. »  
  
« T... To... Toi! »  
  
« Oui, moi. » Après un court moment durant lequel Draco était trop choqué pour dire quelque chose, Potter continua, « Tu sais, Draco, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu aimes rouler sur le sol avec moi. »  
  
« Quoi? Je n'ai pas fait ça exprès! »  
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr de te croire, Draco. La première fois était peut-être un accident. Mais la seconde? Je ne pense pas. Tu devais me vouloir au dessus de toi et donc, tu m'es rentré dedans exprès. Je suis vraiment flatté, tu sais. »  
  
« Putain, Potter. Dégage! »  
  
« Mmmmm...non, je n'ai pas envie. Tu fais un très doux et confortable coussin, tu sais. »  
  
Un léger grognement fut la seule réponse qu'eut Potter.  
  
« Encore en train de faire des choses importantes, Draco? »  
  
« Oui! Maintenant laisse moi me lever que je puisse les faire! » dit un Draco extrêmement troublé et furieux.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était piégé sous Harry Potter, qui avait l'air encore plus chaud et plus doux que la dernière fois (bien que Draco essaya de se convaincre que cette pensée n'était due qu'à son cerveau malade et confus).  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire exactement? »  
  
« Comme si j'allais te le dire ! »  
  
« Très bien, je ne te laisserai pas repartir tant que tu ne me le dit pas. » répondit Potter avec un sourire sadique à rivaliser avec ceux de Draco.  
  
Argh! C'était tellement frustrant! Etre forcé de faire ce que Potter voulait, c'était insupportable. Et pour rendre les choses encore pire, ce damné Potter était si proche de lui que ses cheveux en bataille chatouillaient le visage de Draco. Encore ces stupides cheveux décoiffés! Ou donc était sa brosse quand il en avait besoin?! Il en avait vraiment besoin; non seulement les cheveux de Potter allait dans les yeux de Draco, mais comme d'habitude, il cachaient ses beaux yeux verts. Et merde! Encore ce mot: 'beaux'! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui dernièrement?! Stupide Potter, toujours en train de le distraire. Et il y avait ces cheveux, encore dans ses yeux. Quelque chose devait être fait concernant ça; trop dommage qu'il n'avait pas sur lui une paire de ciseaux.  
  
Soudain, le corps de Draco décida d'agir et de faire quelque chose à propos des embêtants cheveux de Potter sans le consulter d'abord. A son horreur, Draco regarda sa main se levait doucement et gentiment enlever les mèches des yeux de Potter pour les replacer derrière son oreille.  
  
Si quelqu'un avait traversé le couloir à ce moment là (et heureusement pour les deux garçons, il n'y avait personne), il ou elle n'aurait pas su dire qui était le plus choqué des deux. Bien que, cette personne aurait remarqué le petit sourire très heureux sur le visage de Potter et à la surprise de tout le monde, une rougeur de plus en plus visible sur les joues de Draco.  
  
Oh! Il ne rougissait pas! Draco Malfoy ne rougissait jamais.  
  
« Tu sais, Draco, tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis. »  
  
Aille! Il était en train de rougir! C'était très mauvais, surtout pour sa réputation.  
  
« Je ne suis pas mignon! »  
  
« Si tu l'es, tout le monde le sait! »  
  
« Est-ce que tu vas me laisser me lever oui ou non? »  
  
« Bien sûr que non. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais. De plus, comme tu es si gentil avec moi et si mignon, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir! »  
  
Quoi? Pas envie de se lever? Et si des personnes les voient ainsi? Ca serait vraiment, vraiment très mauvais! Ok, . qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour que Potter se lève ? Bien que, Draco réalisa soudain, ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il était dans cette position, qu'il était plutôt confortablement installé, ce qui le plus étrange. Mais, ce serait vraiment désastreux pour son image si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça, donc Potter devait bouger.  
  
« Très bien, si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'ai découvert récemment une chose très importante, et j'étais en train de faire quelque chose à ce propos avant que tu ne te mettes sur mon chemin. »  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? »  
  
Oh, oui ! C'était trop parfait ! Il ne pouvait pas laissait passé une telle opportunité ! Potter allait être totalement choqué et embarrassé une fois que Draco lui aurait dit ce que c'était. Ca allait être hilarant !  
  
« Tu veux savoir ? Je viens juste de découvrir que tu aimais une personne de Serpentard ! »  
  
« Tu as raison, c'est vrai » dit Potter avec un sourire.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction ? ! Quelle déception, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'espérait Draco. Il n'y avait ni choc, ni embarras, ni rougissement, ni négation. Trop frustrant ! Et qu'est-ce que signifiait ce (mignon) petit sourire ? !  
  
Soudain, Potter se redressa, laissant Draco totalement confus à terre, et légèrement frissonant.  
  
« Je parie que tu ne trouveras jamais qui c'est pourtant ! » Potter dit avec un air de défi.  
  
« Oh, je parie que je vais y arriver ! Et quand je saurai qui c'est, tu va le regreter. »  
  
A ces mots, Potter éclata de rire et dit « Ca m'étonnerai franchement. Je pense que tu vas même apprécier si tu trouves qui c'est. »  
  
« Hein ? ! »  
  
« Bon, ben, à plus tard, Draco »  
  
« Heu. ok. à plus, Potter. »  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que Potter le rendait toujours confus ? Ca devait être une sorte de stratagème que Potter utilisait pour le tourmenter. Et pourquoi est-ce que Potter agissait si bizarrement ? Où étaient passées les insultes et les bagarres ? C'était plutôt difficile d'être méchant avec Potter quand celui-ci était sympa. Peut-être que Potter avait aussi avalé quelque chose de bizarre et qu'ils étaient tous les deux malades. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Bientôt, dans quelques jours, ils iraient tous les deux mieux et tout redeviendrait comme avant. C'éatait une pensée rassurante, enfin, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.  
  
Draco réalisa soudain qu'il avait été tellement distrait qu'il avait oublié de se relever. Et merde, non seulement Potter le rendait distrait et confus, mais en plus, il fallait qu'il se rende ridicule lui même.  
  
Mais Draco aura sa revanche, dès qu'il aura réussi à découvrir qui Potter aimait. Et maintenant, il était libre pour pouvoir chercher.  
  
Arrivant, physiquement intact mais mentalement instable, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Draco la trouva remplie d'étudiants. Il devait y avoir toute l'école réunie. C'était une très bonne chose pour lui. Repérant une chaise libre, Draco se précipita vers elle. Il était à peine assis depuis deux secondes qu'un première année essayait de lui enlever. Draco lui lança un regard de travers, défiant le première année de protester. Le garçon dégarpissa sagement. Confortablement installé, Draco observa la salle. Bien. Toutes filles qu'il voulait regarder étaient là. Une était assise près de lui mais elle avait les yeux bleus (il commençait vraiment à destester les blondes aux yeux bleus !), donc il se dirigea vers la suivante. Et non, les siens étaient trop foncés, probablement bruns ou noirs.  
  
Les deux dernières filles. Et merde, trop loin pour le dire, il allait devoir se raprocher. Se levant, Draco marcha jusqu'à un coin plus proche des deux filles. Maîtrisant parfaitement l'art d'être cool et relax, personne ne fit attention à lui (ce qui, en d'autres circonstances, l'aurait irrité). Arrivé à sa destination, Draco prit un livre d'une table proche avec un air d'indifférence et de nonchalance. Il y jeta de rapides coups d'?il mais toute son attention était fixée sur les deux filles à côté de lui ( ce qui était dommage pour lui ; s'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait noté que le livre qu'il avait pris était intitulé ''Le Kamasutra Magique : Epicez votre vie sexuelle avec Sorts et Potions'', et qu'il était en train de le 'lire' à l'envers). Draco observa discrètement sa droite. Yeux bleus (encore !). Non. Il regarda à droite et son c?ur se stoppa.  
  
Yeux gris !  
  
Cheveux blonds !  
  
Serpentard !  
  
Fille !  
  
Taille correcte !  
  
Il l'avait trouvé ! Draco regarda ensuite la fille et non juste ses caractèristiques. Blaise ! ? Potter aimait Blaise Zanbini ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il l'avait trouvé !  
  
Alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi excité et heureux qu'il espérait ? !  
  
Fin de la partie trois. 


	4. Lettre 4

Hello, c'est re-moi ! ^__^. Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour les reviews laissées. Il faut croire que vous avez eu les mêmes réactions dans vos reviews que les anglais, car dans sa fic d'origine, Adara avait écrit une note sur ses reviews que je trouve appropriée et que je vais vous traduire : Note : De nombreux reviwers ont dit que Draco est vraiment idiot/aveugle/pas vite sur le piton (lol^__^)/etc. Et je suis d'accord, il l'est ; pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit stupide. Selon moi, ça vient du fait que Draco croit que Harry aime une fille (ce qui est assez naturel de croire, la plupart des gens pense qu'une personne va en aimer une du sexe opposé et Draco n'a aucune raison de croire que Harry est bi ou gay), ce qui le rend aveugle. Il est convaincu que Harry aime une fille, ce qui l'empêche de voir ce que nous, en tant que lecteurs, trouvons évident (bien sûr, nous avons l'avantage de savoir qu'il s'agit ici d'une H/D slash fic, ce qui nous suggère immédiatement que Harry aime Draco et que les deux vont finir ensemble !) Ok, j'arrête de radoter et je vous laisse lire la fic ! (  
  
Voici la quatrième partie de 'An Amazing Discovery' de Adara Lyena.  
  
Avertissement : Les mêmes que précédemment, un peu de triturage de cervelle dans cette partie. Attention rien de grave, juste Draco qui ne veut pas se rendre à l'évidence. Et cette partie se termine bien !  
  
Une Découverte Stupéfiante  
  
Partie IV  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
Quoi ? Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ? Encore un p'tit indice alors. Si tu n'arrives toujours pas à trouvé après ça, c'est que tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que je le croyais. Par contre je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir, si tu n'es pas déjà assise ; ça risque d'être un sacré choc pour toi. La personne que j'aime est un garçon. Toujours avec moi 'Mione ? Je pense ça devrait être assez évident maintenant. Ok, bien, je vais être sympa et te donner encore un indice. Il est la dernière personne au monde à laquelle toi (ou n'importe qui dans le monde) penserais. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je vais te dire. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidemment !  
  
Ton ami, Harry  
  
PS : Une fois que tu auras trouvé qui c'est, est-ce que tu pourras m'aider avec lui. Il est plutôt aveugle.  
  
Regarde.  
  
Cligne des yeux.  
  
Regarde.  
  
Relis.  
  
Regarde.  
  
Ne peux respirer.  
  
Silence.  
  
Twitch, twitch.  
  
Revis.  
  
C'était. c'était. il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Qu'est ce qu'il devait penser ? Harry Potter aime un garçon ? Harry Potter, le gars le plus célèbre du monde sorcier, est gay ?! Ca devait être une plaisanterie ! Harry Potter pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, pourquoi voudrait-il un garçon ? Draco réfléchit dessus pendant cinq minutes avant de décider que Potter pouvait aussi avoir tous les garçons qu'il voulait. Qui ne saisirait pas la chance de grimper dans le lit de Potter ? Même lui le ferait pour après pouvoir se vanter qu'il avait dormi avec Le Harry Potter.  
  
..  
  
Par la Grande Chouette !! Est-ce qu'il venait juste de penser ça ?Grimper dans le lit d'Harry Potter ? Y'a pas moyen, même dans un million d'années ! Draco dut se remémorer encore une fois qu'il avait précédemment décidé de ne jamais s'approcher d'un lit de Gryffondor même avec un bâton d'un mètre de long, et ça incluait aussi le lit de Potter ! Phew ! Se rappeler ça lui permit de se calmer un peu.  
  
D'un coup, il réalisa. Oh non ! C'était pas bon ça ! Il avait eu tort, encore ! Il avait eu faux tout le long ! Il s'était fait avoir par Harry Potter. Lui, le plus intelligent de Poudlard, s'était fait avoir par quelqu'un de l'intelligence d'un moldue (ce qui n'était pas peu dire !). C'était ennervant. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il n'était plus intelligent ? ! Non, c'était impossible ! S'il n'était pas capable de découvrir qui Potter aimait, qu'est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire d'autre ? Il avait toujours cru qu'il était capable de faire n'importe quoi !  
  
A son plus grand étonnement, Draco sentit ses yeux commencer à s'humidifier. Il devait juste avoir une poussière dans les yeux, c'était tout ! Il n'était pas contrarié d'avoir eu tort. Il n'était pas contrarié du tout de ne pas être aussi intelligent qu'il le pensait ! Quand il sentit de l'eau couler le long de ses joues, Draco dut concéder qu'il était peut- être un petit peu contrarié, . mais un tout petit peu alors !  
  
Gros soupir.  
  
C'était trop mauvais. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le remettre de bonne humeur. Mais quoi ?  
  
Sourire diabolique.  
  
Tourmenter Harry Potter ! Ca le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. C'était quelque chose propre à Potter. à chaque fois qu'il était près de Potter, il était toujours excité et de bonne humeur. La seule explication rationnelle était que Draco aimait vraiment tourmenter Potter.  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver Potter. Ou pouvait-il être ? Espérons pas dans sa maison, sinon Draco ne serait jamais capable d'y entrer. Oh ! Bien sûr ! Il était probablement en train de s'entraînait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Où d'autre pourrait-il être ?  
  
Au terrain de Quidditch !  
  
Cette fois, au lieu de se précipiter à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, Draco marcha calmement (à l'étonnement de tous ceux qui le croisèrent) Pourquoi un tel changement ? Ben, la réponse était simple. Draco ne voulait pas risquer de se crasher encore une fois dans Potter, des fois que le garçon ne serait pas au terrain de Quidditch. Draco était très fier de lui d'être aussi résonnable. Il commençait déjà à se sentir mieux. Il n'était pas stupide ! C'était juste cet idiot de Potter qui le distrayait tout le temps et lui faisait faire des choses stupides. Ca devait définitivement changer.  
  
Arrivant au terrain de Quidditch en un seul morceau, Draco observa rapidemmant les alentours à la recherche de Potter.  
  
Pas de Potter.  
  
L'état d'esprit de Draco retomba. Il aurait vraiment voulu voir Potter. seulement pour le tourmenter, bien sûr.  
  
« Par la grande chouette ! » hurla Draco en sursautant tandis que quelque chose lui passait tout près de l'oreille.  
  
Draco regarda avec étonnement tandis que le Vif d'Or le dépassait rapidemment. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?  
  
« Fais gaffe, Draco ! » cria une voix très famillière, plutôt desespérée.  
  
Uh. oh.  
  
Avant que Draco ne puisse réagir à l'avertissement, quelque chose de plutôt large fonça dans son dos, le projetant sur le sol et le faisant rouler sur plusieurs mètres sur le sol. Quand Draco repris ses esprits, il se trouva lui même en train de regarder dans une paire de beaux yeux verts.  
  
Oh Merlin !! Pas ENCORE !! N'avait-il pas essayer d'éviter une telle situation tout à l'heure ? Draco grogna de frustration.  
  
« Wow, Draco ! Je n'avais pas réaliser à quel point tu aimais te retrouver en dessous de moi ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais essayer de me retrouver dans cette position plus souvent ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? »  
  
Souriant largement, Potter répliqua, « J'adore vraiment quand tu grognes et que je suis au dessus de toi ! »  
  
Draco sentit sa machoire s'affesser. Venait-il vraiment de dire un truc pareil ?! Ah, ouais. c'est vrai. il avait oublié que Potter était gay. Ce qui était vraiment étrange, cependant, c'était que Draco n'était pas incomfortable avec cette situation.  
  
« Quoi, pas de répartie intelligente, Draco ? »  
  
Oh ! Il n'avait pas encore répondu quelque chose ? Il devait sûrement avoir oublier du fait de sa confusion et tout ça. Mais il allait y remédier ! Il allait trouver une répartie bien cinglante parce que, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, il était le gars le plus intelligent de Poudlard. Bon, maintenant, si seulement il pouvait en trouver une. C'était tellement dur de réfléchir proprement quand il était si près de Potter.  
  
« Tu n'arrives pas à penser à quelque chose, Draco ? »  
  
« Je vais le faire, dégage d'abord de moi. »  
  
Potter ne bougea pas. Très bien, alors. Draco devra juste apprendre à penser normalement avec Potter au dessus de lui.  
  
Réfléchis, réfléchi, réfléchis. !  
  
Whoa !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Potter était visiblement en train de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco. Comment osait-il ? Il allait tout les décoiffer ! Pourtant c'était plutôt agréable.  
  
Non, ça ne l'était pas ! Cria une petite partie de Draco à lui même. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas très convaincant pout le reste de Draco. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment ignorer le fait que Ce que faisait Potter était agéable (même s'il voulait l'ignorer).  
  
Soudain, Draco trouva sa répartie. Ha ! C'était trop parfait ! Il avait toujours su qu'il était intelligent. Même si parfois il en doutait, mais bon, il était humain après tout et donc avait droit de faire quelques erreurs (mais moins que les autres bien sûr).  
  
« Très bien, Potter. Tu voulais une répartie intelligente ? Bien, en voilà une pour toi. Je sais que tu es gay !! »  
  
« Tu as raison à ce propos ! Et puisque tu as réussi à découvrir ça, peut- être que je devrais te récompenser en te prouvant à quel point je suis gay. »  
  
« Quoi ?! » crai Draco.  
  
Draco regarda avec stupéfaction tandis que la tête de Potter s'approchait lentement de la sienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Oh Merlin !! Il allait l'emb. non, il n'allait pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Si ! Oh, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire ?! Rien ?  
  
Panique !!  
  
« Humm. ou peut-être pas, hein Draco ? »  
  
« Qu.? »  
  
« A plus, Draco » et ensuite, il partit.  
  
« Attends. » murmura Draco faiblement, mais il ne fut pas entendu.  
  
Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui venait juste de se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est presque passé? Est-ce que Potter a failli l'embrasser ? Draco resta couché sur le sol, les yeux au ciel, espérant que peut-être quelqu'un là-haut lui donnerait une réponse. Pas de bol, il n'entendit pas le moindre bruit.  
  
Ce qui était encore le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'est que quand Potter avait voulu l'embrasser, lui, Draco Malefoy, avait voulu que ça arrive ! Ok, peut être qu'il avait un peu paniqué. Mais vraiment ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le garçon le plus célèbre dans le monde entier veut t'embrasser ! Bien sûr qu'il a paniqué ! N'importe qui l'aurait fait aussi à sa place !  
  
Draco réalisa ensuite qu'il venait de penser qu'il avait voulu que Potter l'embrasse. Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Il haïssait Potter ! N'est-ce pas ?  
  
Draco s'assit soudainement avec un air choqué sur le visage. Peut-être. peut-être que ce n'était pas de la haine. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais s'agit de haïr Harry Potter. Des bruits d'engrenage se firent entendre tandis que les choses commençaient à s'assembler dans la tête de Draco.  
  
A chaque fois qu'il voyait Potter, il était toujours si distrait, il était excité et de bonne humeur. Toutes ces pensées bizarres qu'il avait à propos de Potter qui était chaud et doux, ou à propos de ces cheveux en bataille et de ses beaux yeux. Tout avait un sens maintenant !  
  
Draco Malefoy, auto-proclamé haïsseur et ennemi de Harry Potter, était en réalité amoureux de lui.  
  
Draco aimait harry !  
  
Oh Merlin ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Oublié le choc, il était temps de penser à l'amour ! Il se sentit l'envie de rire. Il était amoureux de Harry Potter, le garçon le plus connu du monde sorcier ! Bien, il fallait s'y attendre. Il y avait peu de personne qui était digne de l'amour de Draco Malefoy ! Harry, étant qui il était, semblait digne de celui-ci.  
  
Oh ! Heureux jour ! Rien ne le pourrait le rendre triste.  
  
Mais, aussitôt qu'il y pensa, Draco se remémora les lettres. Oh, ce n'était pas bien. Harry aimait déjà quelqu'un ! Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier, encore une poussière, voilà tout !  
  
Il n'allait plus jamais penser à ces stupides lettres ! Il n'allait pas penser à cet autre garçon que Harry aimait. Il n'allait même plus penser à Harry ! Il détestait être déprimé. Et il n'allait pas donner à Harry la satisfaction de le voir déprimé juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir Harry.  
  
Oh ! Ca le rendait malade ! Il voulait juste tuer ce garçon qui était capable d'attirer Harry. Comment quelqu'un osait-il éloigner Harry de lui ? Harry était à lui ! Oh, c'est vrai. il ne l'était pas. il avait oublié ça.  
  
Soupir.  
  
Ca allait être une longue journée.  
  
Draco était assis dans sa chambre, regardant le mur. Ca avait été une longue journée, horrible journée. Tout ce qu'il penser c'était à Harry et à cet autre garçon. Quelques fois, il était triste, mais le plus souvent, il était réellement furieux. Et un Draco furieux était un Draco dangereux. Il avait presque tué la créature dont il devait s'occuper en classe de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, il avait empoisonné quelqu'un en potion (pas volontairement, bien sûr !) et envoyé la moitié de son équipe à l'infirmerie durant l'entraînement de Quidditch. Ce n'était que des accidents, bien sûr. Il espérait seulement que harry n'avait pas fait attention à toutes les choses stupides qu'il avait fait.  
  
Grognant, Draco se releva et entra dans la salle de bain. Il allait se préparer pour se coucher afin de ne plus avoir à penser à Harry. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas rêver de lui. enfin, en quelque sorte.  
  
Se brossant vigouresement les dents, Draco ne pensa pas aux magnifiques yeux verts de Harry, ni à ses cheveux emêlés (ce qui lui donnait plutôt un air sexy), ni encore à ce que ce serait d'embrasser Harry.  
  
Soudain, la brosse à dents tomba dans le lavabo et du dentifrice éclaboussa le miroir en face de lui. Cependant, Draco pouvait toujours voir son image dans le mirroir.  
  
Cheveux blonds.  
  
Yeux gris.  
  
De la taille de Harry.  
  
Serpentard.  
  
Mâle.  
  
Oh Merlin ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide, si aveugle ?! Il avait était un tel idiot. La réponse aux lettres de Harry avait était en face de lui depuis le début. Ou plutôt, c'était lui la réponse !! Il était celui auquel Harry faisait allusion dans ses lettres ! Il était le garçon que Harry aimait. Commennt n'avait-il pas pu deviner plus tôt ?! C'était tellement évident.  
  
Mais il s'en foutait maintenant de savoir à quel point il avait été aveugle et stupide. Tout ça n'avait plus la moindre importance maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait capturé le c?ur du garçon le plus désiré de tout Poudlard. Et Draco entendait bien garder ce c?ur rien que pour lui. Une fois que Draco serait parvenu à avoir Harry, il n'allait plus jamais le laisser partir ! Ha ! Ca allait être génial. L'école toute entière sera jalouse de lui ; il allait briser tellement de jeunes c?urs une fois que Harry Potter serait à lui. Ca allait être excellent.  
  
C'était génial d'être amoureux !  
  
Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de trouver un moyen d'avoir Harry Potter pour lui.  
  
Fin de la partie IV.  
  
  
  
PS : juste pour prévenir que le dernier chapitre est environ tris fois plus long que les précédents, donc, je ne pourrais (techniquement) pas le mettre en ligne dans deux jours, mais bon, j'espère que j'aurais fini avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Laissez une p'tite review, ça encourage toujours ! ^__^ Ciao. Wini. 


	5. Lettre 5

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews laissées. Alors, un grand merci à : peanut_999 ; Poucycatt ; marie.hedwige ; Légolia ; cajedi ; Marika Jedusor ; marie ; luffynette ; sailor digitale ; agadou ; juliepotter ; ThunderLight ; valharry ; larme-bleue ; sandra ; lila la folle (de draco Malfoy ET tout court) ; Chii-chan ; cidji ; morgane ; Obsidienne ; valerie ; Piloup.. (et si j'en ai oublié, gomen nasaï. ^__^) Voici la dernière partie de 'An Amazing Discovery' de Adara Lyena. Une petite review pour l'auteuse ou la traducteuse serait bienvenue ! Bonne lecture.  
  
Avertissement : Identiques aux chapitres précédents ; slash.  
  
  
  
Une Découverte Stupéfiante  
  
Partie V  
  
  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé qui c'était ? Bon, je suis désolé pour toi. Il va falloir que je te dise qui c'est, mais pas dans cette lettre (trop risqué). Rendez-vous près des tribunes de Gryffondor sur le terrain de Quidditch ce soir, vers minuit et je te le dirai.  
  
Ton ami, Harry  
  
  
  
Comme avec la première lettre, celle-ci entraîna aussi un sourire satisfait. Un rire éclata à travers la pièce tandis qu'un plan commençait à germer dans cette belle tête blonde.  
  
C'était l'occasion parfaite ! Il allait juste interrompre ce petit rendez- vous entre Hermione et Harry. Il allait entraînait Harry et le séquestrait dans un coin discret pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.  
  
Il allait devoir mettre ça bien au point cependant. Il était quasiment sûr que Hermione allait essayer de garder Harry rien que pour elle. Draco ne permettrait pas ça. Harry était sien. Il n'avait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter pourtant, Hermione n'était pas de taille à se comparer avec lui. Il était bien meilleur qu'elle : plus intelligent, plus brave, plus riche et plus sexy. Il ne doutait pas qu'il serait capable de garder l'affection de Harry. Mais cette sorcière allait peut-être essayer quelque chose de désespéré comme une potion d'amour. C'était une pensée effrayante. il ne perdrait pas Harry.  
  
Donc, il allait se précipiter là-bas et prendre Harry au nez de Hermione. Oh, elle allait souffrir (comme toutes les autres filles de Poudlard) quand elle saura de qui Harry est amoureux. Héhéhé... ça allait être génial.  
  
Humm. Il lui restait encore cinq heures avant le rendez-vous de minuit, ce qui lui laissait juste assez de temps pour se préparer. Première chose dans sa liste des choses 'à faire', .le bain. C'était très important, il devait être totalement propre et sentir bon s'il voulait avoir un peu d'action ce soir. Donc, il passa au moins une heure à se laver, tout en ignorant les commentaires des autres disant qu'il se comportait comme une fille. Il s'en foutait totalement de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Il devait être sous son meilleur jour pour Harry. Donc, il lava ses cheveux au moins cinq fois. Il frotta chaque parcelle de sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rose. Et en plus de tout, il utilisa son eau de toilette spéciale parfumée à la vanille pour être sûr de sentir bon.  
  
Ok, au suivant : ses cheveux ! C'était encore un projet d'une heure ça. Au moins vingt minutes de cette heure furent utilisées pour décider du style de coiffure. Lissé en arrière comme d'habitude ? La raie au milieu, à gauche, à droite ? Séchés lissés ou séchés de manière naturelle un peu ondulés ? Ou alors en bataille, dans le style sexy ? Tellement de possibilités ! C'était horrible de devoir décider ! Sa coiffure habituelle ne conviendrait pas, il fallait quelque chose qui marque le coup. Draco se décida finalement à partager ses cheveux au milieu et de les sécher en les lissant. Cependant, le temps qu'il prenne cette décision, ses cheveux étaient presque complètement secs. Donc, il voulu les remouiller mais pour finir, il les lava une nouvelle fois (des fois que ses cheveux se seraient salis le temps de se décider !).  
  
Finalement, ses cheveux furent coiffés. S'envoyant à son reflet un baiser (incroyablement sexy, comme d'habitude), Draco se prépara à accomplir la tache suivante : quels vêtements porter ? C'était la tache la plus dure à faire. Il essaya plus de tenues différentes qu'il ne puissent compter, essayant ce T-shirt avec ce pantalon, puis le même T-shirt avec d'autres pantalons. Au bout d'une heure comme ça, Crabbe et Goyle trouvèrent un Draco en boxer devant son miroir avec un immense tas de linge à ses pieds. Il ne restait aucun vêtement dans son armoire. Face à face avec un Draco très très en colère, ses amis fuirent sagement.  
  
Une heure plus tard, la chambre était miraculeusement rangée dans son état d'origine, et Draco devant son miroir. Se jetant lui même des regards critiques, Draco décida qu'il était diablement beau. Il portait un pantalon noir, un T-shirt moulant noir avec par dessus, une chemise bleue à manches longues, boutonnée en bas. C'était une tenue simple, et pourtant, elle lui aller à merveille.  
  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure et encore beaucoup de choses à faire. D'abord, se brosser les dents. Ca lui rappela de plaisants souvenirs du moment où il avait découvert que Potter l'aimait. Ces souvenirs renouvellèrent son enthousiasme et son anticipation. Draco se dépêcha de se brosser les dents, de mettre de l'eau de Cologne et autres accessoires et ensuite se précipita hors de son dortoir.  
  
Prochaine étape, sortir de Poudlard : c'était du gâteau. En tant que Serpentard, il connaissait naturellement tous les passages secrets et sorties de Poudlard. Donc, en très peu de temps, il se retrouva dehors.  
  
Plus qu'une demi-heure. L'estomac de Draco se contarcta. Non ! Il n'était pas nerveux ! Il était juste. ben. très nerveux ! Et si quelque se passait mal ? Et si Harry n'était pas là ? Et si Hermione lui volait Harry avant qu'il n'arrive ? Et si il vait eu tort (comme souvent ces derniers temps) et que Harry ne l'aimait pas ?  
  
Il sentait qu'il allait vomir tellement il était nerveux !Il ne valait mieux pas penser à ça et juste se focaliser sur la dernière tache à accomplir : trouver des fleurs pour Harry. Merlin ! Il était heureux que personne ne soit dans les alentours pour le voir cueillir des fleurs ! Mais il devait offrir quelque chose à Harry. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui acheter quelque chose donc ça sera des fleurs. Il espérait juste que Harry les aimerait.  
  
Il était l'heure maintenant. Draco se dirigea vers les tribunes de Gryffondor, déterminé à ne pas se faire voir. S'ils ne savaient pas qu'il était là, il pourrait tendre une embuscade à Harry et le volait à Hermione.  
  
Parvenu à destination, Draco chercha à entendre des voix. Il n'y en avait pas. Peut-être qu'il était trop tôt ? Ce n'était pas bien, peut-être qu'ils l'avaient vu arriver.  
  
Non, c'est bon, il y avait des mouvements. Se rapprochant, l'estomac de Draco se contracta encore plus à ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait Harry, tellement beau, allongé sur son dos, observant le ciel. La lumière de la lune était juste assez forte pour illuminer Harry : ses cheveux emêler (que, Draco devait admettre, étaient plutôt sexy), ses magnifiques lèvres (que Draco était déterminé à embrasser rapidement), son corps mince. mmm. il allait bientôt faire des choses merveilleuses à ce corps !  
  
« T'as l'intention de rester comme ça toute la nuit, Draco ? »  
  
Whoa ! Draco fit un bond d'au moins un mètre et faillit lâcher les fleurs de Harry. Comment Harry savait-il qu'il était là ? Il ne pouvait même pas le voir. Bizarre.  
  
L'estomac faisant du yoyo, Draco se rapprocha de Harry, qui s'était relevé. Les deux se regardèrent silencieusement pendant un long moment. Harry attendait que Draco parle et Draco était trop nerveux pour parler.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos, Draco ? »  
  
« Rien ! »  
  
Et merde ! Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais cueilli ces stupides fleurs. C'était idiot et il était horriblement embarrassé.  
  
« Tu rougis. »  
  
Pas bien !  
  
« Allez, montre moi ! »  
  
Il n'allait pas pouvoir esquiver ce coup-ci. Donc Draco ramena doucement, timidement (timide ? Draco n'était jamais timide !) sa main de derrière son dos et présenta les fleurs à Harry.  
  
La réponse fut immédiate et très agréable. Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent et il donna à darco son plus beau sourire, tandis qu'il attrapait les fleurs et respirait leur parfum.  
  
« Merci Draco. Je les aime beaucoup. Pourtant je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si romantique. »  
  
« Ouais, bien, tu fais ressortir le meilleur et le pire chez moi. »  
  
« C'est tellement vrai.», répondit Harry, riant.  
  
Un autre silence pesant suivit.  
  
« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu » dit finalement Harry.  
  
« Bien sûr que je suis venu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu pensais que j'allais pas venir. Je. je. Hey ! Attends une minute ! Coimment pouvais-tu savoir que j'allais venir ? »  
  
Un roulement des yeux et un soupir suivirent cette remarque.  
  
« Parce que, Draco, ces lettres t'étaient destinées et non pas à Hermione. »  
  
Draco ne put que fixer bêtement Harry, totalement muet.  
  
Il était supposé trouver ces lettres ? Donc ça signifiait que Harry avait voulu qu'il découvre qu'il l'aimait ?  
  
Mais c'est pas vrai !! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était fait avoir aussi facilement ! Quel con ! Lui, un Serpentard, un maître de la tromperie, s'était fait prendre ! C'était très mauvais ça, il était sûr que Harry avait du se fendre la poire tout le temps. Soudain, une horrible pensée traversa Draco. Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'une immense farce à ses dépends ? Et si Harry ne l'aimait pas vraiment ? Et si tous les Gryffondor étaient cachés aux alentours en train de se foutre de lui ? Il commençait à se sentir mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si Harry ne l'aimait pas ? Il n'allait pas pleurer ! Pas devant Harry !  
  
« Uh. hey, Draco ! Ca va bien?"  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as piégé ! C'est tellement mesquin de ta part ! »  
  
« Oh, heu, je suis désolé. Mais c'était pas comme si j'avais pu marcher vers toi et t'annoncer d'un coup que je t'aimais. J'avais juste pensé que tu apprécierais ça, vu que c'est quelque chose de typiquement Serpentard. Et que peut-être ça te ferais m'aimer un peu »  
  
Oh, Draco n'avais pas penser du tout à ça. Ca le rendait fier qu'Harry ait pu mettre en place un tel truc. C'était plutôt normal que la personne avec qui il sort soit aussi machiavelique que lui.  
  
Draco offrit soudain à Harry un grand sourire en tranche de courge tandis qu'une pensée agréable traversait son esprit.  
  
« Alors ça veut dire que tu m'aimes vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une espèce de plaisanterie pour se foutre de moi ? »  
  
Harry roula des yeux (encore ? ^_^)  
  
« Tu me surprends vraiment des fois, Draco. Je t'ai donné les indices les plus faciles du monde et flirté outrageusement avec toi ; pourtant, non seulement ça t'as pris une éternité à trouver qui j'aimais, mais en plus, une fois que l'as trouvés, tu n'y crois toujours pas. Si je ne t'aimais pas tellement, je serais tenté de dire que tu es vachement lent à la comprenette. »  
  
« Hey ! Tu viens juste de le dire ! Et je ne suis pas pas lent à la comprenette, c'est juste que j'étais. préoccupé par d'autres choses »  
  
« Toutes ces choses importantes que tu devais faire ? »  
  
« Nan. Ca, c'était toujours moi en train de découvrir qui tu aimais. Mais à chaque fois, tu m'interrompais et me distrayais. Même quand tu n'étais pas là, tu me distrayais tout le temps et me rendais incapable de penser proprement. »  
  
Harry donna à Draco un petit sourire en coin en disant, « Je n'avais aucune idée du pouvoir et de l'influence que j'avais sur toi. Ca pourrait être interessant. »  
  
« Tu es la seule personne qui est capable de m'affecter autant, Harry. »  
  
« Et j'entends bien que ça reste ainsi. »  
  
« Hey ! Je suis supposé être le possessif ici ! »  
  
« N'en sois pas si sûr, Draco » dit Harry alors qu'il s'approchait de Draco, l'attrapait et le serrait contre lui.  
  
« Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te laisserais plus jamais repartir. »  
  
Draco était complétement choqué. Il était supposé être celui qui controlait, il était supposé être celui qui ne laissait pas repartir Harry. Il était supposé enlever Harry et lui faire l'amour dans un endroit romantique quelconque. Tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau ! Ca n'allait pas du tout !  
  
Pourtant, c'était plutôt agréable d'être serré si fort par Harry. Et ça le devint encore plus quand Draco entoura le garçons de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry. Oui, il pourrait définitivement s'y habituer.  
  
« Je ne vais pas non plus te laisser repartir, Harry. Je t'aimes trop pour ne pas être avec toi. »  
  
« Oh, Draco, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est bon de t'entendre dire ça. Souvent, j'étais absolument certain que tu m'aimais, sinon, pourquoi est-ce que tu me chercherais tout le temps ? Si tu me haïssais vraiment, tu ne voudrais pas être près de moi. Pourtant, le reste du temps, je croyais que tu me détestais et que tu me haïrais encore plus si tu connaissais mes seniments pour toi. »  
  
« Ben, pour te dire la vérité, j'étais convaincu de te détester. Mais j'avais tort, j'étais tellement stupide. Mmm. c'est la seule fois où tu m'entendras dire ça donc, t'as intérêt à en profiter tant que tu peux ! »  
  
« T'inquiète, j'en profite ! » dit Harry avec un petit rire.  
  
« En tous cas, une fois que tu as commencé à m'envoyer ces lettres et à flirter avec moi, j'ai commencé à avoir de drôles de pensées ; enfin, à ce moment, je les trouvais bizarres mais plus maintenant. »  
  
« Quelles pensées ? »  
  
« Oh., comme à quel point tu étais doux et chaud quand tu étais allongé sur moi et à quel point tes yeux étaient beaux. »  
  
Riant, Harry dit, « Je peux imaginer à quel point tu devais être choqué »  
  
« Tu n'as pas idée. Je croyais que j'étais en train de péter les plombs. Je te jure, c'est comme si tu essayais de me faire mourir de choc avec toutes ces lettres. T'as de la chance que je sois toujours en vie ! »  
  
« Beaucoup de chance »  
  
« Donc, quand tu m'as presque embrassé l'autre jour, j'ai réalisé que j'avais voulu que tu m'embrasse, ce qui, bien sûr m'a forcé à admettre que je t'aimais. Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'aies envoyé ces lettres. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais compris que je ne pourrais être réellement heureux qu'avec toi. »  
  
« Wow, Draco, tu deviens romantique encore. Je suis choqué. »  
  
« Ouais, ben, ne le dis à personne, ça ruinerait ma réputation. »  
  
« Parce que sortir avec Harry Potter ne la ruinera pas ? »  
  
« Pas du tout ! Tout le monde va en crevé de jalousie. J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »  
  
« Ah, je comprends. Je vais te rendre heureux parce que tu pourras te vanter de sortir avec Harry Potter ? »  
  
« Hey ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas pour ça ! Je pourrais passer le reste de la nuit à te tenir comme ça. »  
  
« J'aimerais aussi, Draco, mais je peux penser à des choses meilleures à faire le reste de cette nuit. »  
  
  
  
FIN de la partie 5.  
  
  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la fin de 'Une Découverte Stupéfiante'. Je sais, j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait que cinq chapitres, ce qui est vrai dans la version originale en anglais. Mais le dernier chapitre est tellement long, qu'il va me falloir plus de temps que prévu pour terminer de le traduire. Donc, je vous en mets un morceau aujourd'hui et la fin de la fic au prochain chapitre. Ok ? Laissez quand même une p'tite review, SVP ! ! ^__^  
  
Ciao. Wini (la traducteuse qui s'était surestimée !) 


	6. Lettre 5 bis

Encore un grand merci pour tous ceux qui se sont donné la peine de laisser une review !  
  
C'est à dire : peanut_999 ; Poucycatt (c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très futfute Draco, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un Serpentard, donc l'est un peu limité comme gars.. ^__^) ; marie.hedwige ; Légolia ; cajedi ( 'sublîme' c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, non ? Tu vas me faire rougir..) ; Marika Jedusor ; marie ; luffynette ; sailor digitale ; agadou ; juliepotter ; ThunderLight ; valharry ( [O_o] ! ! Pourquoi, t'aime pas les slashs ? ! Moi, je trouve que ça rajoute du piquant à l'histoire !) ; larme-bleue ; sandra ; lila la folle (de draco Malfoy ET tout court) ; Chii-chan ; cidji ; morgane ; Obsidienne ; valerie ; Piloup ; xaphania (et je suis d'accord avec toi, le coup des fleurs, j'aurai pas osé mais bon, Adara l'a fait, donc moi, je traduis..) ;  
  
Et voici-voilà la fin de 'An Amazing Discovery' de Adara Lyena. C'est la deuxième partie du chapitre cinq d'origine (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi ! !). Bonne lecture !  
  
Avertissements : Comme d'habitude, rien de particulier sauf un peu de slash..  
  
  
  
Une Découverte Stupéfiante  
  
Partie V (bis)  
  
  
  
« Hey ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas pour ça ! Je pourrais passer le reste de la nuit à te tenir comme ça. »  
  
« J'aimerais aussi, Draco, mais je peux penser à des choses meilleures à faire le reste de cette nuit. »  
  
Ok ! Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Oh yes, ça allait être bon. Mais où le faire ? Sur les tribunes ? Sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Nan, pas assez confortable. Près de la forêt interdite ? La peur pourrait définitivement épicer leur affaire. Trouver une salle de classe vide ? Possible, mais si Russard (orthographe ?) les trouvait.. Valait mieux pas y penser ! Faire entrer Harry dans sa chambre ? Non, il n'était pas encore près à mourir et il doutait de pouvoir protéger Harry de tous les Serpentards. Ou, il pourrait aller dans la tour des Gryffondors et faire ça là. Oui ! C'était l'endroit où aller. Quel choc ça aller être pour les Gryffondors quand il sortirait demain de la chambre de Harry. Ils allaient probablement mourir sous le choc, comme ça, il n'aurait même pas à craindre leur colère. Ca allait être génial ; il était impatient de voir leurs têtes, surtout celles de Hermione et de Ron. Mais comment convaincre Harry que c'était l'endroit idéal ?  
  
« Ok, très bien, je prends ton silence comme preuve que tu n'as pas d'idées. Par contre, moi j'en ai, alors allons-y » dit Harry en saisissant la main de Draco et en l'éloignant de l'école.  
  
Attends une minute ! C'était du mauvais côté. Il était supposé mener Harry vers Poudlard. Et il avait des tonnes d'idées sur ce qu'il voulait faire à Harry !  
  
« Harry, attends. »  
  
« Y'a pas moyen, j'y ai réfléchi depuis longtemps et j'ai tout prévu. Nous allons faire ce que je veux faire. »  
  
« Mais, Harry, je veux. »  
  
« Pas de 'mais' ! Suis moi, tu vas aimer, je te promets. »  
  
« Ah, Harry, ce n'est pas. »   
  
« Tu la fermes jamais, Draco ? »  
  
« Non ! Maintenant dis moi. »  
  
Draco, cependant, se retrouva incapable de continuer quand Harry lui donna un doux et rapide baiser.  
  
Wow. Baiser. Doux. Chaud. Ne peux plus penser. Encore ? S'il te plaît !?  
  
« Bon, je vois que tu sais te taire pour finir ! Je devrais essayer cette méthode plus souvent. Très bien, allons-y. »  
  
Draco suivit Harry sans protester ; il était trop préoccupé à penser à leur premier baiser pour pouvoir s'intéresser à autre chose. La seule chose qu'il nota vraiment, c'était à quel point il se sentait bien avec ses doigts enlacés avec ceux de Harry.  
  
Draco fut ,d'un coup, sortit de sa rêverie quand il percuta le dos de Harry. Ils semblaient prendre plaisir à se rentrer dedans dernièrement. Cependant, ça donna à Draco une excuse pour enrouler ses bras autour de Harry, pour l'empêcher de tomber.  
  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet endroit ? » demanda Harry tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le torse de Draco.  
  
Se força à se détacher ses pensées de Harry, Draco se fixa sur ce qui l'entoura. Où étaient-ils ? Ils se tenaient en haut d'une petite colline qui se terminait par un étang entouré de beaucoup d'arbres. Draco ne savait même pas qu'un tel endroit existait à Poudlard.  
  
« Où sommes-nous, Harry ? »  
  
« Derrière le terrain de Quidditch, probablement au sommet de la propriété de Poudlard. J'ai trouvé cet endroit il y a quelques mois et depuis, je rêve de t'y emmener. Assez romantique pour un premier rendez-vous, qu'est- ce que tu en penses, Draco ? »  
  
« Et tu croyais que c'était moi, le romantique ! ? Je crois que tu m'as battu, ici, Harry ! » dit Draco alors qu'il s'asseyais à terre.  
  
S'allongeant près de Draco, Harry dit : « Qui aurait cru que nous soyons à ce point romantiques ? Nous ferions mieux de garder ça secret, sinon ça pourrait sérieusement ruiner nos réputations si ça se savait que nous étions tellement nunuches. »  
  
Le silence s'installa, mais pas un silence gênant, et les deux profitaient simplement d'être ensemble.  
  
« Viens, Draco, allonge toi près de moi, tu peux apercevoir les étoiles à travers les feuilles des arbres. »  
  
« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tellement observer les étoiles. » dit Draco alors qu'il se rapprochait de Harry, faisant exprès de se mettre le plus près possible de Harry.  
  
« Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores encore sur moi. »  
  
« Bah, je vais m'amuser à trouver tout ce que tu aimes. J'ai bien l'intention de te connaître au maximum, Harry. »  
  
« La même chose pour moi. »  
  
« Tu veux savoir le plus possible de choses sur toi aussi ? Je suppose que c'est en quelque sorte admirable aussi, pourtant.. »  
  
« Draco ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »  
  
« Je sais. » dit Draco alors qu'il attrapait la main de Harry et la tenait contre lui.  
  
Oui, il pourrait définitivement s'y habituer. Bien que, cette histoire de regarder les étoiles commençait à devenir ennuyante ; il fallait qu'il change ça.  
  
Se tenant appuyé sur son coude, Draco mis sa tête entre celle d'Harry et le ciel en disant, « Ca te dirait pas plutôt de me regarder moi ? Tu y verras des choses bien plus belles qu'en regardant le ciel. »  
  
Riant, Harry entoura ses bras autour de Draco et dit : « Mais je n'arriverais pas à voir grand chose si je fais ce que je veux vraiment faire maintenant. »  
  
« Huh ? »  
  
Encore une fois, avant que Draco ne puisse comprendre les sens des mots de Harry, il se retrouva de nouveau réduit au silence. Cette fois, cependant, le baiser dura plus longtemps. Draco eut tout le temps nécessaire pour s'habituer à la bouche de Harry. C'était définitivement une situation des plus agréables ; Draco était impatient de pouvoir encore passer autant de temps à embrasser Harry dans le futur.  
  
Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui rendrait les choses encore mieux. Draco manoeuvra doucement pour s'allonger sur Harry. Bien mieux comme ça. Maintenant, il pourrait glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry et profiter de son corps doux et chaud en l'embrassant.  
  
Malheureusement pour Draco, cette situation ne dura pas longtemps puisque Draco se retrouva soudainement sur le dos et regardant Harry.  
  
« Hey ! Pour quoi tu as fait ça ? »  
  
« Je veux être au dessus. »  
  
« C'est pas juste ! Je veux.. Mmph ! » Draco fut encore réduit au silence. Ca commençait à légèrement l'énerver.  
  
Harry au dessus ? Y'a pas moyen ! Il était supposé être celui au dessus qui contrôlait. Il fallait arranger cette situation. Donc, Harry fut encore une fois sur son dos avec un Draco très content et fier de lui dessus. Cependant, son sourire satisfait disparu rapidement quand il se retrouva de nouveau sur son dos, en train de regarder Harry. Grognant, Draco inversa rapidement leurs positions.  
  
Ce qui suivit fut un match féroce entre les deux. Quoique, pour dire vrai, ce n'était pas si féroce que ça puisqu'il y avait aussi beaucoup de rire, de chatouilles et de baisers impliqués. Le match continua un temps sans qu'aucun des garçons ne trouva la position désirée. Cependant, tout se termina de façon abrupte quand le plus malencontreux accident survint.  
  
Splash !  
  
« Harry, espèce d'idiot ! Tu as ruiné tous mes habits ! Et regarde mes cheveux ! Ca m'avait pris une heure pour les rendre aussi beaux. Oh, tu vas payer pour ça ! »  
  
« C'est pas ma faute ! C'est toi qui refusait d'être celui en dessous. »  
  
« Je suis supposé être au dessus. »  
  
« Pas tant que je peux l'empêcher. Et regarde, tu as ruiné tous mes plans romantiques ! »  
  
« Ouais, et bien, tu as aussi ruiné tous mes plans ! On ne peut certainement faire l'amour, trempés comme on est. »  
  
« Faire l'am.. quoi ? C'était ça que tu avais prévu pour ce soir ? »  
  
« Ha ! Tu rougis ! »  
  
« Nan ! »  
  
« Si ! J'ai réussi à faire rougir Harry Potter. Oh, c'est trop génial. Ne dis rien. Je veux pouvoir savourer ce moment. »  
  
Harry ne dit rien. A la place, il sortit de l 'étang, s'écroula sur le sol, croisa ses bras et entreprit de paraître vraiment contrarié.  
  
Ce n'était pas bon. Ils étaient en train de se battre à leur premier rendez- vous. Bien que, Draco réalisa que le côté dispute entre eux n'était pas inhabituel. Quand même, ce n'était pas un très bon départ pour leur relation. Draco se sentait un petit peu coupable (seulement un petit peu pourtant : tout n'était pas sa faute - si seulement Harry avait accepté d'être en dessous).  
  
Draco sortit de l'étang et s'assit à côté de Harry. Il donna ensuite à Harry une longue étreinte et un petit smack sur la joue en disant : « Je suis désolé. Ne sois pas fâché contre moi. »  
  
Retournant l'étreinte, Harry répondit : « Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère. Comment pourrai-je l'être quand tu es si doux et si gentil ? Je crois que je faisais juste la moue. Juste un peu contrarié que tu veuille du sexe aussi rapidement. »  
  
« Aw, allez Harry, comprends moi. Tu es un garçon vraiment sexy et je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir autant ! »  
  
« Hn.. »  
  
« Mais, si tu veux juste qu'on se bécote et qu'on sorte ensemble le reste de la nuit, je suis parfaitement heureux avec ça ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est ce que je veux faire. »  
  
« Très bien, alors ! » dit Draco plutôt enthousiaste.  
  
Il s'allongea sur le sol, entraînant Harry avec lui et ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la nuit comme ça à s'embrasser et à parler jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.  
  
Se reposant après une longue séance de baisers, les deux garçons profitèrent un moment du silence en regardant le soleil qui se levait doucement à l'horizon. Harry se sentait extrêmement heureux et satisfait. Tout était allé selon ses désirs ; il avait (finalement) réussi à capturer Draco et à avoir un rendez-vous (la plupart du temps) romantique.  
  
Draco, d'autre part, était en ce moment stupéfait et choqué (comme toujours ces derniers temps). Il était, bien sûr, très heureux (qui ne le serait pas après avoir passé une nuit entière avec Harry ?). Pourtant, il en était arrivé à l'horrible conclusion que rien n'avait était selon ses plans. A partir du moment où il avait intercepté cette première lettre, rien ne s'était déroulé comme il le voulait.  
  
Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était encore en train de penser ? Il sortait avec HARRY POTTER ! Donc, même si rien n'avait été comme il le voulait, tout s'était bien terminé. Il avait maintenant Harry Potter rien que pour lui donc il était heureux.  
  
LA FIN ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
Petite note de fin de Adara Lyena : « Je peux entendre d'ici les cris 'Où est donc le lemon ? !'. Et bien, il n'est pas ici ! Je n'en ai pas écrit un car Draco espérait en avoir un et que le but de cette fic était de contrarier Draco dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être que j'en écrirais un un jour comme épilogue à cette histoire en même temps que les fics que j'ai prévu d'écrire. »  
  
  
  
Petite note de la traducteuse ( ! ) : En tous cas, si un jour, elle se décide à l'écrire son épilogue, je m'empresserai de le traduire, bien sûr ! ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fin. moi, elle m'a laissée plutôt sur ma faim (sans jeu de mots !). Ciao à tous ! Wini. 


End file.
